I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane
by CSIFiona
Summary: Lindsay wonders what to do before going to Montana. Songfic. Spoilers for The Lying Game.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters, just a couple of fics about them.  
Summary: Lindsay wonders what to do before going to Montana. My first songfic. Spoilers for The Lying Game.  
Dedication: To all D/L fans in the world!**

* * *

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

**Lindsay was standing outside the office she shared with Danny. She had her luggage along behind her. She could see her partner asleep on his desk. Knowing the kind of shifts they'd been pulling recently, this made sense to Lindsay. Could she just slip in, leave it on his desk, and slip out again?**

But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die

**She was to go straight from the lab, to the taxi, to the airport. She could here the taxi from outside now. She hoped he wouldn't wake Danny, although that would save her the trouble of deciding weather to talk to him or not. **

So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

**He had held her like he'd never let her go before, after the Holly case, and she hadn't wanted to let go, wanted to stay in Danny's arms forever. Hadn't he done enough waiting around for her already? She wanted to wake him up; wanted to see his smile one more time before she went.**

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

**How long is this stupid trial going to be, anyway? She wondered.**

I'm ...

There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing

**Why had she ever stood Danny up? Why had she told him "I can't do this?" And worse, why had she used "It's not you. It's me."**

Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring

**Whether in New York, or Montana, she would think of Danny, because both places reminded her of him. Montana, his nickname for her. New York, the place where he lived and grew up in. She could here a song playing, I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane, she was singing alone the lyrics for Danny and her. She touched he third finger of her left hand where her ring should go.**

so kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

**Oh, what she wouldn't give to hear him call her Montana one more time before she leaves.  
**  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way

**She couldn't leave without one last kiss.**

Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...

**But should she leave him, dreaming, at just leave her letter on the desk?**

Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go

'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go

But I'm leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
Leaving on a jet plane  
(Ah ah ah ah)  
(Leaving) On a jet plane

**Lindsay opened the door quietly, stepped in, left her letter next to Danny, and came out again. There were tears in her eyes.**

**Danny woke up, and found a letter, saying:**

_**To Danny,**_

_**I have to leave, return to Montana to testify in a murder trial. I wanted to tell you in person, but there was never a right time. The person I am testifying against, is guilty of three murders and an attempt. The three murders were on my best friends, and my boyfriend. The attempted murder, was on me. I have no idea how long it'll last. Please, Danny… call me. I'll miss you.**_

_**Love, Montana.**_

* * *

**_Song is "I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane." Hope you liked, please review now!_**


End file.
